Living in denial
by Ayperi11
Summary: Yona is in denial about her feelings for Hak. A dream leads her to reconsider those feelings and a dragon is preparing a love potion to get the two of them together. One way or the other they will end up together :-)
1. Chapter 1

For some reason this "story" was stuck in my head, so I decided to write it down and share it with fellow victims that became addicted to shipping YonaXHak as well. Of course the characters do not belong to me.

Note: This story is based on a line in the manga, but it has no real spoiler in it.  
>lines "..." are spoken text. '...' are those sentences we tell to ourselves without saying it out loud.<p>

"With so many gentlemen traveling with you, don't you lie to us and say there's no one you like~", the teasing voice from the woman earlier still echoed through Yona's mind, haunting her. She had denied it of course, because she did not like him. He was just her childhood friend and she was just the person he had sworn to protect. So why did that question bother her like it did? It was a mystery to her, a very annoying one at that. 'It's just that he has been with me longer than anybody else', she reasoned again and again in response to the bothersome question, but she knew deep down that something had changed. However, she also knew she could never even begin to acknowledge this... Not while the prophecy was not completed. As long as it wasn't, he would not be safe after all: "Hak will certainly die unless you complete the prophecy", the words of the priest still sent cold shivers down her spine. Therefore, it was her turn to do everything in her power to make this prophecy come true and protect him this time. That is why she could not afford to get distracted by weird disillusions. Saving Hak, that was what mattered right now and nothing else. It was only natural that she would do this for her childhood friend after all.

Besides, he would do the same for her for sure. He had protected her numerous times, even putting his life at serious risk while doing so. 'Because that is the task father has given him…' Yona sighed. It was stupid that this thought would bring forth sadness. Hak had always been very diligent about protecting her, because he was the type of guy to see things through to the end. That was fine, or at least it ought to be… And even more, the way he had supported her stupid crush as well, should only make it more clear to her that she should support his happiness too. Therefore, she felt that her jealousy towards the woman he had hugged earlier was really petty. "When this is all over I will certainly set him free and wish him happiness… I will support him with a smile as well", she mumbled softly against the stars in the night sky as she felt tears well up in her eyes. "Huh… how stupid", she laughed weakly at her own helplessness as she tried to blink the tears away. She had become so much stronger throughout her travels, but it seemed she still depended too much on him to be able to set him free. 'Free, from a quest he shouldn't be tied to in the first place….' But she needed him close a little longer to protect her. Just until she had learnt to master the sword… which would probably take a couple of more years. She smiled involuntarily at the thought of indulging in this selfishness. "Childhood friendship really is remarkable huh? … Making me cry and smile just like that". She sighed once more. "Well, I'm glad that that is all it is. Now that I reconfirmed it, I should go back to the others", she said cheerfully, while thinking to herself 'because there is definitely no way that I am in love with Hak' to attempt to convince her own heart of those words as well.

*** Hope you enjoyed it and tips are always welcome! ***


	2. Chapter 2

Hi all, I decided that I just had to have those two together, so I'm going to write more about them (and dodge working on any school work in the process) I hope you like it!

Minor warning: I'm using characters that haven't been added to the team in the anime yet. From the preview it is obvious, but still.

Also Yaeha is just so funny to write, I love his character and I really think he ships the two, so that will be exactly what I will have him do 3

Note: lines "..." are spoken text. '...' are those sentences we tell to ourselves without saying it out loud.

**Chapter 2**

The next morning

Yona smiled blissfully in her sleep, looking more at peace than he had ever seen her during the past crazy months. The black haired man stopped to watch at her, torn between the desire to touch her perfect face and to continue looking at her from a safe distance. Hak was happy to see that she had not lost that pure radiance that had attracted him to her in the first place. Of course, it had been the reason why he was caught up in this mess as well, but if he could be near her he honestly did not care. He stood there, smiling like a love-struck idiot when Jaeha caught him

"Such a defenseless girl, your desires must be running out of control right now", Jaeha whispered to him, a smirk plastered on his face.

Hak grunted inwardly that he had been caught staring by the worst possible person, but did not attempt to deny his words. In lack of a better reply, he wordlessly smacked the grinning man next to him with the blunt side of his spear on his head. It was a habit he had developed whenever the green-haired fool would say words that were a little too close to the truth.

"Ouch, you really should stop doing that…. did I guess right?" Jaeha continued teasing him, seemingly not affected by the blow at all.

"Yes, but she would never see me that way anyways, even if I were to touch her right now", Hak replied dismissively as he walked away from the sleeping beauty to help the others with the morning chores.

"If you touch her, it will be the sharp end of my spear next time", he added, throwing a threatening glare over his shoulder to the still smiling Jaeha. "Yes, yes… I know".

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Jaeha was enjoying the clumsy budding romance between his two dear friends thoroughly. 'they have absolutely no clue how they feel about each other…. but keep up the good work Yona, soon he will not be able to retain himself anymore if you keep looking like that', he thought as he stared at the beauty before him.

'if that happens, then I am sure she will become his in no time. Perhaps that would settle the matter for my dragon blood as well', he thought as he wore an uncharacteristic serious expression for a little while.

That was until he spotted Ki-ja walking towards the little camp carrying a lot of wood with him. 'looks like we will have a warm breakfast', he internally cheered as he thought to himself 'and if those two don't get together soon, I can always try to steal one of his scales and feed them a love potion or something'. Jaeha laughed out loud at the idea of that, imagining the face of Hak as Yona would come on to him. 'I definitely need to try that', he vowed, earning a weird look from Ki-ja.

.

.

"Hey, what are you staring at me like that for?", the silver haired man called out to him a bit sulky. "I was just thinking about doing something fun for Yona…".

"Something fun? What is it, can I help?" Ki-ja asked him eagerly as expected. His dragon brother really was too innocent for his own good, but that would make things a lot more easier this time.

"Well…. I'm not too sure if I can do it. I don't want to disappoint her, so I don't really want to talk about it right now…", Jaeha spoke adding some drama to the performance. All he needed now was for Ki-ja to bite and then convince him of giving him one of his scales of his own accord. As he watched the internal struggle clearly displayed on the others face, he had to keep chanting 'no smiling' to himself in order not to start laughing out loud. The man was so bent on making Yona happy that it was almost comical…

"But maybe with my help…" Ki-ja started hopefully, disturbing Jaeha's thoughts.

"Well, you see, I saw some merchants down the road who claimed they had flowers that are exclusive to the castle where Yona was born. I thought it might make her happy to have something from home", he lied smoothly.

"That sounds like a great idea, we should buy them for her!" the completely oblivious Ki-ja replied eagerly.

He nodded, "Yes, I wanted to, but they were too expensive… I tried to negotiate of course, but even proposing to go out on a data in exchange didn't work, the only thing she wanted…. well, it is really impossible". The green dragon hung his head dejectedly, as he spoke those last words.

"What did she want?" the other asked.

"Apparently she heard of the effects of your scales. She wants one to capture the love of her life she said. I know it is impossible, so really forget I said anything".

Ki-ja looked shocked at his revelation, looking at his own hand and back again "uhmm", he paused.

Jaeha waited.

"Is that really all she wanted?" the silver haired man asked him, worry clearly displayed in his eyes.

"Apparently so. Although she did demand that I would go out with her sister instead sometime". he replied. He did not blame the other dragon being reluctant, asking for a piece of his skin was creepy, but after the love potion had actually worked last time, he could not pass on this opportunity to get his two friends to confess their true feelings for each other.

"Alright…. I will do it", the pure Ki-ja replied.

"Really? That is awesome! Yona will be so thrilled I am sure!" Jaeha exclaimed happily 'and so will Hak…' he smirked to himself as the younger male reached out to his hand and started picking at one of the scales.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Yona woke up to the sounds of morning activities around her. She did not open her eyes yet, as she wanted to bask into the feelings of her dream for a little bit longer. This night had been especially good, or bad, depending on how you want to look at it. She had been in a room she had never seen before. It wasn't small, but not large like at the castle neither. In that room, Hak had been lying in a bed, beckoning her over to come over to him. To lay beside him. It now struck her as odd, but in her dreams she had walked over to him like it was the most natural thing in the world for her to do. She had laid beside him while he covered her with the blanket he had been laying under as well. Next he had wrapped his arms around her…. and that was the part where the dream had become worse.

Yona sighed softly 'I decided yesterday that I was not in love with him and yet…. why did I feel like that was the safest place in this whole world? Like that was the place where I belonged and', she sighed again 'unconditionally loved'.

As she thought this she felt heat rise up to her cheeks, but she did not dare to move in order to cover up her blushing face. She needed some time sort out her thought after this dream, before she could face him.

'it was perfect, I loved being there so much', she recalled, still feeling the things she had felt so vividly in her dream. Weirdly enough this dream had been clearer than anything else I have ever dreamed before this as well. And after being cuddled up in that small bed, a weird thing had happened to. For some reason Soo-won showed up, calling out to her and asking her to go with him. She had just ignored him, not feeling sadness, loneliness, hate or longing, as she had no desire at all to leave Hak's arms.

'That seemingly everlasting sense of peace, of love… I want that', she thought to herself, but those thoughts did confuse her.

'but I'm not in love with Hak, so why…?' she questioned herself.

However, upon just thinking about him, his smiling face popped up in her mind, clearer as any face she had ever tried to recall before. Clearer than even Soo-won's face had been back when she was living at the castle.

"It's not possible", she whispered softly as she flung her eyes open, trying to banish the thoughts with the light of day only to be confronted with blue eyes.

"Hak…" she whispered, startled by the man who starred as a main character in her dream.

"Princess? What is not possible? Are you alright?" he asked her, worry clearly displayed on his face.

"You seem a little red to, you better not be getting sick on us" he added in a tone that suited him better.

Yona was happy the thought of her blushing because of him apparently did not cross the man's mind, but it still stung a little. 'In the dream he had been so much nicer', she thought to herself 'but this is for the best, I got no time to be distracted when it is his life that is on the line'. Suddenly she felt fingers taking hold of her cheeks, stretching them out.

"Listen to people when they are talking, princess", he scolded her.

"Hak, stop that, that hurts", she attempted to say while trying to take away his fingers.

"Then you should listen to people when they talk, but at least you seem fine. Yoon said that breakfast will be ready in a few minutes." He told her, letting go of her cheeks.

She nodded as she rubbed them with her hands, attempting to glare angrily at him but not managing very well. She liked being touched by him, even if this had not been her most preferred way. Quickly she stopped her disturbing train of thought and told him she would be there soon. Hopefully by then the places where he had touched her would stop feeling like they were on fire.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N**

Again I hope you liked it. Let me know as it's my first fanfic and I'm a bit worried that I'm writing two stories at once lol. I loved the idea of a love potion and Yona comming on to Hak (they exist in the manga) but I'm not all too sure if that is the way I want them to end up together. So I'm not sure yet how they will end up together, but I garantee that they WILL end up together :D


End file.
